


kumot

by nezukos



Series: ways to say i love you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Husbands, Husbands!KaiSoo, M/M, Sick!Kyungsoo, Worried!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: May trangkaso si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: ways to say i love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	kumot

**Author's Note:**

> "with a hoarse voice, under the blankets" this is the prompt haha

Maulan nitong mga nakaraang araw at sa kasamaang palad ay naiwan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang payong, dahilan kaya ngayon ay sinusumpong ito ng ubo't sipon at inaapoy din ng lagnat.

Hirap kumilos, ang kanyang asawa na muna ang nag-asikaso ng lahat sa kanilang bahay mula sa pagluluto ng almusal hanggang sa hapunan.

Gustuhin man ni Kyungsoo na kumilos para sa asawa ay di niya magawa, sapagkat nagpupumilit din si Jongin na siya na raw ang bahala sa lahat.

Sa mga normal na araw, partikular sa mga panahon na walang karamdaman si Kyungsoo, siya ang nag-aasikaso sa asawa mula sa agahan, pananghalian at hapunan. Gayun na rin sa paglilinis ng bahay lalo na't masaya siyang pinagsisilbihan ang asawa.

Ngunit dahil sa sakit niya, bago ang lahat sa kanya. Hirap man si Jongin sa pagluluto ay nagsikap pa rin ito na paghandaan siya ng lugaw sa umaga, adobong baboy sa pananghalian at hapunan at egg sandwich naman bilang meryenda. Pero nang dahil na rin ito sa tulong niya bilang guide sa tuwing may hindi alam o sigurado si Jongin tulad na lang kung nilalagyan daw ba ng sibuyas ang lugaw.

Ngayong gabi na't kakatapos lang nilang maghapunan, habang may sakit, Netflix naman ang katuwang ni Kyungsoo habang nananatiling nakahiga sa kanilang kama.

Nakakahilo nga lang at hindi siya makatagal sa panonood dahil sa pakiramdam pero ito lang ang tangi niyang alam na libangan ngayong wala siyang pwedeng gawin kundi ang magpahinga lang.

Pumasok si Jongin sa kanilang kwarto matapos makapaghugas ng kanilang pinagkainan.

Abala sa panonood, di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na umupo na sa tabi ang asawa at pinakiramdaman nito ang temperatura niya.

"Mainit ka pa rin."

Tumayo ito muli at umalis ng kwarto, ngunit sa pagbalik ay may dala na itong isang baso ng tubig at biogesic.

Agad na sumunod si Kyungsoo at ininom ang gamot. Napa-ubo ito bahagya at otomatikong napahimas si Jongin sa likod ng asawa.

"Pacheck-up na kaya tayo bukas?" Pag-aalala ni Jongin sa kabiyak na ngayon ay inabot ang tissue sa nightstand at sumingha roon.

Pagkatapon ng ginamit na tissue, sabi ni Kyungsoo ng may maliit at 'ayos lang ako na ngiti' kay Jongin, "Wag na. Trangkaso lang naman 'to. Ipapahinga ko lang 'to gagaling din ako."

Binigay ni Jongin ang digital thermometer sa kanya na agad sinigit ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang kili-kili.

"May health card ka naman, bakit ayaw mo magpa-check up? Mamaya kung ano na 'tong sakit mo. Ayoko naman na mapano ka."

May mahinang tawa galing kay Kyungsoo at hinaplos nito ang malambot na buhok ni Jongin. "Pipila pa tayo ng ilang oras. Wag na. Sabi ko naman sayo, trangkaso lang 'to na galing sa ulan. Kung anu-ano na ata naiisip mo."

Bahagyang napanguso si Jongin. "Ayaw nga kasi kitang mapano." Buntong hininga. "Ayaw mo talaga magpa-check up?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo sabay napaubo. Matik na napatakip siya ng bibig. 

Nagsalubong naman ang mga kilay ni Jongin sa pag-aalala. "Hay, Kyungsoo, baka lumala lang 'to pag di ka nagpa-check up.

"Okay lang ako--"

Umubo ulit si Kyungsoo at tinapik at himas ni Jongin ang kanyang likuran. 

Isa pang buntong-hininga muli galing kay Jongin. Pero bago pa siya makapagsalita ay tumunog na ang thermometer, indication na nakuha na nito ang temperatura ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya ito at binasa ang resulta.

38.7 degrees celsius.

Lalo lamang nag-alala si Jongin dahil mataas pa rin ang temperatura ng asawa.

"Ang taas pa rin." Sabi niya kay Kyungsoo na tinigil na ang panonood sa Netflix at tinabi na ang cellphone sa ibabaw ng nightstand.

Umuubo-ubo pa rin ito at humiga na sa kama. "Ano temperature ko?" Magaspang niyang sabi dulot ng plema.

Pinakita ni Jongin sa kanya ang resulta at nireset iyon. Kunot ang noo ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan maigi ang asawa na nagkumot na. Medyo masakit na rin kasi ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa panonood at inaantok na rin siya.

Pero diretso pa rin ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya. "Sa ayaw mo man o gusto, ipapacheck up pa rin kita bukas."

"Pero--" 

Umiling si Jongin bilang senyas na hindi niya hahayang hindi magpacheck-up si Kyungsoo bukas na bukas din. "Maghintay na tayo ng matagal kesa naman mas patagalin mo 'tong sakit mo. Pag nagpacheck-up tayo mareresetahan ka ng tamang gamot para mabilis ka gumaling."

Hindi na nagprotesta pa si Kyungsoo dahil rasyonal naman ang dahilan ni Jongin. Isa pa kapag hindi siya nagpacheck-up, tiyak na pag-aalalahanin lang niya si Jongin. Siya naman ngayon ang napabuntong-hininga. Hinila rin niya ang kumot pataas sa kanyang ilong at itsura niya'y tila palubog na at ipapalamon ang sarili sa kumot. Nakaramdam kasi siya ng pagkadismaya sa sarili. Heto kasi siya't isinasangtabi ang ideya na magpacheck-up gayong alalang-alala ang asawa sa kanya.

"Kuha lang ako ng tubig at lampin para mapunasan kita--" 

Ngunit sa pagtayo ni Jongin, kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay at umiling ito. Kalahati na lang ng mukha niya ang kita dahil sa kumot na nakatakip hanggang sa ilong niya.

"Sorry."

Nabigla si Jongin. "Sorry?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Hm."

Kumurap lang si Jongin at hindi maintindihan kung saan galing ang pagsosorry ni Kyungsoo. "Dahik ba nagkatrangkaso ka? Mahal, di mo kailangan mag-sorry--"

Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang harang na kumot sa mukha at umiling. Hawak pa rin niya ang kamay ni Jongin.

"Sorry kasi pinag-aalala lang kita lalo. Tigas ng ulo ko ayaw ko kasi magpacheck-up. Nabalewala ko pag-aalala mo sa akin. Pasensya na."

Umupo muli sa gilid ng kama si Jongin at pinisil ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. "Kaya bukas papacheck-up tayo. Para sayo 'to Kyungsoo kasi bilang asawa mo gusto ko okay ka lang lagi. Kung sakaling matagalan tayo sa pila bukas, may Netflix ka naman. Download mo yung pinapanood mo nang matuloy mo yan bukas."

Napangiti si Kyungsoo at gumaan na ang loob. Pinisil niya muli ang kamay ni Jongin ang sinabi, "Salamat."

Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ng asawa at humalik ito sa noo nito. "Ayan kiss ko baka umepekto at gumaling ka na mamaya."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Gusto ko sa lips."

Tumawa si Jongin. "Soo, ikaw ba yan? Napaka-out of character ha."

"Tch. KJ naman. Ganito naman ako lagi sayo."

Natatawa lang si Jongin. "O siya, kukunan na muna kita ng tubig at towel."

Hinila na muli pataas ni Kyungsoo ang kumot. Ang malalaki at napakaganda niyang mga mata ang tanging nagniningning ngayon sa paningin ni Jongin may sakit man ito o wala.

Tumayo na si Jongin at akmang lalabas na ng kwarto pero tinawag siya ng asawa.

"Jongin..." Garagal ang boses ni Kyungsoo.

Nilingon siya ni Jongin. "Hm?"

Umubo si Kyungsoo sabay sabi sa magaspang na boses, "Love you."

May ngiting kinikilig si Jongin at sinabi ring, "Mahal din kita." At tsaka lumabas na ng kwarto si Jongin at nagtalukbong naman ng kumot si Kyungsoo dala rin ng kilig sa mapag-alalang asawa.

**Author's Note:**

> bukas ulit!


End file.
